My Angel Betrayed Me
by Pony21
Summary: What happens when Anakin Skywalker sees his wife hug another man?
1. Chapter I

_But somewhere we went wrong._

_We were once so strong._

_Our love is like a song._

_You can't forget it._

_-Demi Lovato, Don't Forget_

Chapter I

My wife of three years, Padmé Naberrie Amidala always had some extravagant surprise planed for whenever I could sneak away to see her. At 200 levels above Coruscant's ground most of the people I was weaving through were senators or other politically important people. These people didn't give a Jedi a second look and at the moment I was kind of glad. I don't want any attention.

Reaching the 213th floor, I punch in Padmé's access code. Entering the hallway, I make sure the door slides shut before continuing onto the living room. If Padmé actually did any 'living' in her living room I'd be amazed. She spends so much time at the Senate Building all she seems to do in her apartment is sleep. She never has any time for me either.

When I enter the dimly lit room, her back is too me. The dress she is wearing exposes her pale back, turning my beautiful angel into a stunning angel. My mouth is probably hanging open as I stare at her. In her beauty I don't notice the other man in the room. He is dressed like a politician. I don't care for them much to begin with, but my hate deepens as Padmé turns around and throws her arms around him.

Looking over his shoulder, she spots me. The drink in her hand falls to the floor as she starts toward me.

"Anakin! It's not what it looks like. He's just a friend! Ani!" Padmé's trail of lame excuses follows her as she tags along behind me to the door.

_He definitely looks like a friend!_

I was too mad for excuses or lame apologies.

"I don't need to hear what you have to say!" My hands were clenched into fists as I stalked outside, sliding the door shut in her face. She deserved it.

My angel had betrayed me.


	2. Chapter II

Chapter II

After storming out of Padme's apartment I wandered the upper levels, hopping from tram to tram, for what seemed like eternity. Up here it was pretty dark, only a few lights shone from the windows. Looking down I squinted against the harsh glare of neon club lights. I entered a nearby turbo-lift and watched as the lights and bustle drew closer. When the door opened a waft of stale air filled my nose.

Entering a dive of a club I sat down and ordered a drink. Studying the other club-goers I wasn't surprised to find that most of them were scantily clad and holding one or more drinks. When my drink came I drained it, savoring the sensation of it burning down my throat. Setting the empty glass down I paid and left.

* * *

On the way back to the Temple, my loss of Padmé hit hard, I wanted to curl up and cry but I forced myself up and on through the crowd.

Sneaking, or at least trying, Obi wan doesn't believe that it's one of my strong points, in through the back of the Temple. I managed to reach my room without drawing too much attention to myself. Picking up the comlink laying on my bed I listened to my messages. Most of them were from Padmé, I promptly deleted those, but a few were from Obi wan and my padawan, Ahsoka Tano.

"Damn it!" I cursed aloud. I had completely forgotten about her.

"My you have a fowl mouth this morning!" Ahsoka made her perfectly timed entrance.

"And you're smart enough to know you should never repeat that." I gave her one of my very rare smiles, one that I usually saved for Padmé. Damn! Everything comes back to her!

"Oh your little angel padawan would never repeat that!" Ahsoka's evil little grin made me want to kill her. Padmé should be my angel, not Ahsoka.

"Come on Snips, I want breakfast." I glared at her before heading towards the door.

"Where were you all night anyways?" Ahsoka followed me closely, poking me in the back. I ignore her. "Come on! Just tell me! Come on… I know you want to…Come on!"

"STOP IT!" I exploded. "It's none of your business!"

She stopped poking me.

"Ashoka, I went out, wandered around, came home. Don't ask again."

"Okay." She squeaked, dropping back a few feet.


	3. Chapter III

Chapter III

"Vida?"By rolling my chair backwards I could peer around the low marble wall separating the two DSU's that we were using.

"What?" She was bent over her table, the luminescent blue light from the screen light up her face. She and I had spent the last three standard hours in the Jedi archives researching information. I was so bored I had started writing up a report on a recent mission; something I've put off for almost two weeks.

Vida tore her eyes away from the screen to look at me.

"You want to go out tonight? If I have to eat any more of Obi wan's meals I'm going to become ill." I grabbed my stomach, making horrible choking sounds as if I had just eaten something he had made. A passing Jedi gave me a dirty look. "We'll leave Ahsoka with him so his not all alone in his rather boring life."

"You insult a Jedi Master's cooking then call his life dull? If the council caught wind of you…." Vida drifted off shaking her head. "But sure, I could use to get out."

I rolled my chair back over to my own screen. Suddenly Vida stood up, leaning over the wall she whispered in my ear, "Where were you last night? I went by your room but you weren't there."

I blushed so hard it hurt. "Out" I respond. "I took a walk."

"Over in the Senate District?" Vida snorts. I blush even harder.

She turns and starts gathering up her data pads. "I thought so."

A few minutes later I did the same.

* * *

Hopping on a local transport, my comlink beeps.

"Hello?" I ask.

"Anakin?"Padmé's voice comes thorough the speaker; I contemplate hanging up.

"What Senator Amidala?" I use her formal name to enhance the fact that I was still pissed off.

"Just checking in… General Skywalker." Her tone was deadly cool and I could almost see the angry look on her face.

"Well I'm doing fine thanks for asking." I shut my com off.

"Deep breaths, in...And out." I told myself and instantly regretted it, my seat smelled worse than the rear end of a Hutt with a digestive problem. "Aww screw this!"And I banged my fist against the empty seat in front of me.


	4. Chapter IV

Chapter IV

Five hours later I met Vida at a small restaurant just above the lower levels. Sliding into one of the red and white booths, I glanced around for her. Just at that moment she walked through the glass door, dressed in her usual black jumpsuit.

"Hey." She slid into the bench across from me.

"Hey." I replied, happy to see her. "I never thought I'd say this, but I'm actually hungry."

"Yeah…I understand."Vida grinned evilly, "I stopped by Obi wan's before I left. Ahsoka says she is plotting her revenge for having to eat re-fried Bantha guts, and she did not put it like that, I did."

I was rather shocked at the way she described what Obi wan was apparently making, Vida never insulted her elders. She is one of those 'perfect Jedi'. I tended to stray towards reckless, nightmare type, not that I mind.

"You're starting to sound like me!" I shook my head in mock horror. "That cannot be good."

"Funny." She stated flatly, but from years of being around her I knew she was amused. "We don't ever hang out anymore, not like when we were padawans. This war is tearing our galaxy apart."

The golden waitress droid saved me from having to respond. After ordering, Vida pretended to be fascinated with the table top. She was probably wishing she had never said anything. Vida was kind of like that. I on the other hand, agreed with what she said.

"You're right about this war, I never see my close friends, I barely see my padawan, and she goes with me almost everywhere." I said, breaking the silence, "We need to hold onto and fight for the relationships we do have."

* * *

After dinner, which Vida bought with some unknown source of credits she has, we went our separate ways. She probably went back to the Temple like a good little Jedi while I sneaked over to the Senate District to see my wife.

But hey! Everyone should be allowed their little freedoms, even the Jedi.


	5. Chapter V

Chapter V

"Come on Padmé!" I lean on the buzzer yet again. I had flown my Starfighter to her apartment and it was sitting on the patio behind me. Padmé should be home by now, it was almost dark, but so far she hasn't answered the door. Suddenly I hear the lock click and it slides open.

"Oh, it's you." Padmé wrinkles her nose. "What do you want?"

"I just wanted to talk to you."

I lean on the door frame and hear her think that if she shuts the door right now it would squash me. I laugh quietly.

"Come on, you should understand. You're jealous of my friendship with Vida, admit it." I smile at her with my sad pouty face and I can practically see her melt. I suppress a grin.

"Yes, but I don't go gallivanting off and getting drunk every time I see you with her." Padmé looks up.

"HEY!" I open my mouth. "I wasn't drunk!"

She makes a non-descript sound as she turns and walks into the apartment. Removing her shawl, Padmé placed it on the back of the couch. I tilted my head, watching her as she walked towards me.

"I guess I have a little more explaining to do than you." She begins.

Padmé continued on, "Rush Clovis, that man, is a Senator from the Banking Clan. He was on Coruscant and thought he'd drop by for an unexpected visit.

"Why would he just drop by?" I caress her cheek. "He's from the Banking Clan for Force sakes!"

Padmé blushes. "We were…Ah…Rather good…Friends." She removes my hand from her cheek. "Not here Ani, we're still outside."

I look around and realize that in fact, we are still standing on the patio.

"Oh right." I take her hand a tug her inside. Remembering what she just said I cross my arms and look at her. "'Rather good friends'?"

"Okay, so we briefly dated but I was the one who broke it off."

"How long ago was that?"

"Anakin!" Padmé laughed. "Years ago! Before the war. Before you came back to protect me."

"Oh, Okay." I pull her in and she leans her head on my chest. I add, "And for the record I didn't 'come back to protect you' I was just assigned the job."

"It seems that was the Jedi Council's last piece of common sense." Padmé wraps her arms around me as I look over her head and watch a speeder get pulled over outside the window.

"That's not true. You just have to trust them."

"Like you do?" Padmé smiles up at me.

"I'm Anakin Skywalker. I'm different."

I grin; things are getting back to normal. Well as normal as you can get when you are a Jedi Knight married to a Senator. Sometimes I wonder what would happen if people found out. I try not to think about it too much though. I also wonder how it would happen. Would one of us slip up? Would Padmé become pregnant and someone would take a lucky guess? Would one of her handmaidens betray her? Force, I'm depressing myself.

"So you're special?" Padmé's voice breaks me out of thoughts.

"Of course I am! I _am_ The Chosen Oneafter all_._" I run my hand through my hair, smoothing it out.

"You!" Laughing, Padmé throws a pillow from the couch at me. I grin and place my hands on her tiny shoulders.

"Are we on good enough terms for me to do this?" My voice goes hoarse as I lower my head towards Padmé's. She tilts hers up and our lips connect in the middle.

"Yes." She breaks away. "Yes we are."

Wrapping her arms around my neck she kisses me again.


	6. Chapter VI

Chapter V

I open my eyes and instantly squint; sunshine fills the room. Rolling over I prop myself up with one arm and watch Padmé sleep next to me. Flipping over, I check the time.

Shooting straight up I reach around blindly for my shirt. Shoving it on, I attempt switch pants while walking. Almost falling, I catch myself on the bed and look around for my boots; they are over by the door. Grabbing my robe I glance at Padmé one last time.

"I'll be back later Angel." I whisper before slipping out.

* * *

"There you are!" Obi wan hurries to keep up with my long stride. "I've been looking for you all morning! Where have you been?"

"I've been trying to fix my lightsaber." It is not a total lie; my lightsaber has been acting funny for a couple days I just haven't tried to fix it.

"Uh-oh, what happened?" Sarcasm seeps through my old Master's voice and I feel a twinge of anger.

"Nothing, it's just acting funny." I change the subject. "Why did you want to see me?"

"Oh right!" Obi wan rubs his beard. "The council has assigned us to Geonosis to destroy a weapons factory built there."

"Great!" I throw my hands up in the air, barely missing a passing padawan. We continue our walk. "Dust Bowl Number Two!"

"It won't be that bad." Obi wan grins.

"What is so funny?" I spit.

"You. I thought you would be pleased to have a mission."

"I am." I sigh. "I just didn't get much sleep."

We enter and open breeze way that runs over a large garden in the Temple. The dark stone arches on either side of me must be eighty meters tall if not more. I hear water in the garden below.

"Funny, you say you didn't sleep very long yet you over slept."

"I'm warning you." I felt slightly guilty for not telling Obi wan the truth but I push the feeling away.

"Okay, okay!" He puts his hands up in mock surrender. "But you have to meet with Master Unduli and me later to plan our mission."

"Uh uh." I head towards the dorms, looking for my padawan.


	7. Chapter VII

Chapter VII

"In the kriffing name of my Master why won't this work!" My voice rises with each word as I chuck my lightsaber hilt through the air.

It hits Padmé's wall with a thud, leaving a giant hole, before dropping towards the ground. I catch it with the Force before it can do any damage to the floor.

"Stang!" I turn away from the wall and sit on a chair.

I'm usually really good at fixing, or rigging, technology but I cannot figure out what has happened to my weapon. It's almost as if someone tried to break it.

* * *

"Ahsoka!" I bolt up and rush out the door to my starfighter. I knew I should have only taught her normal things!

I reach her door in the Temple dorms.

"Open your door right now!" I manage to say in a semi normal voice.

She sticks her head out.

"What did you do to my lightsaber?" I snarl losing control and pushing the door open. I glare at her, tapping my foot.

She lets out a snort before completely breaking down and collapsing on the floor in fits of laughter. I suppress the urge to step on her; I think there is a rule against that so I settle for kicking her.

"Ouch!" Ahsoka sits up. "I didn't do anything to _your _lightsaber. I just made a perfect broken replica and switched them."

"Snips!" I growl. I step towards her then stop. "I'm going to go do…Something so I don't murder you but when I get back you are going to spend the rest of your life doing…I don't know, I need to find a suitable punishment."

* * *

I leave her room and walk down the hall. Judging from the time Padmé should be home and wondering why a large hole was suddenly in her wall.

Hoping into my starfighter I head towards Padmé's to patch things up yet again.

_Patch things up._

I chuckle at the bad joke.


End file.
